


SoRiku: I Love You

by Jam Blute (CrookedCompass)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedCompass/pseuds/Jam%20Blute
Summary: KH3 SPOILERS. Reunited at last, Riku is determined to make a fresh start. Especially with Sora. He hasn't confessed yet, but he's accepted those feelings for Sora. For now, that's enough.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	SoRiku: I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [domo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domo/gifts).



Riku relaxed into the small sofa of his Traverse Town apartment with a content sigh. Yen Sid said he was always welcome at the Tower, but Riku felt better having a place of his own. Besides, when people came to Traverse, he could help them adjust to their new lives better if he lived there.

But today wasn't about that.

He invited Sora over after their missions to just play games, watch movies, and be kids for a bit. They both grew up fast, but Sora didn't have to. Riku made that necessary, and now he wanted to make it right.

His crush on Sora was part of that, selfish as that might be... But it wasn't the right time to mention it to Sora. Not yet.

When his best friend first got there, dropping his sleepover bag next to the shoes he kicked off, he was all smiles and energy—typical Sora. Riku couldn't help but smirk at the sight and tease him just a little. But now?

Riku turned to his sleeping friend resting on his shoulder, snuggled in close under his arm and muttering incoherently off and on. He never bothered to pause the movie, knowing the sudden silence could very well wake him up.

And how could Riku be anything but happy as long as Sora was there?

Sora deserved some rest after everything he carried on his own for all those years. He was under so much pressure—to be happy, to always be helping, to be exactly like he was as a kid but still a hero across the worlds. Ones he and Kairi hadn't even seen, but Sora had saved.

Who else got the privilege of seeing him late in the day, napping away with the occasional murmurs of a dream about pirate life? Riku wanted to believe it was special to him. To them. That he could trust Riku now that things were different and like they were all at once.

Let everyone else see Sora as a dumb kid until they need something from him... As much as he resented that perspective of Sora, he couldn't blame the others. They didn't know him like Riku did. It was up to him to show them and Sora all he could be because it was who he already was.

Limbs in a tangle under the blanket that was once on the back of the couch, and the faint ghost of a smile on his boyish face... Riku caressed Sora's cheek, lightly, as softly as he could to not wake him up and have to explain himself. "I love you, Sora. No matter what might change."

For now, it was enough to just say it to him whether he could hear or not.


End file.
